sTAy SanE
by Spaceless
Summary: Saki and Hikari Sataou. Two sisters with a mega gaming habit. What happens when they can't log out and they're trapped in the fatal game? Follow them as they make new friends like Kirito and Asuna. Find out what happens when pressure becomes too much for the sisters... and they SNAP.


**Excuse all errors, please. Review, Favorite, and Follow to get more chapters. Usually, I'm nicer but I wanna get this published so I'm writing fast xD sorreh.**

**OoOoOoO**

Hikari and Saki Sataou. Let's just say that they were two sisters with a gaming habit. If there was a new game out, they would be the first ones to get their hands on it. It just so happens that Hikari, the oldest by a year and three months, gets to be a beta tester for a new game.

"Ugh! This is complete bullshit!" Saki complains, kicking her desk. Hikari just chuckles at her younger sister's actions. Saki sees this and it infuriates her even more. "Don't you dare laugh at me!" She pointed her finger in Hikari's direction. Hikari simply smiled softly.

"Saki, don't use that kind of language. It's not my fault that I'm a beta tester." Saki's eyebrow twitches and she tightened her grasp around the edge of the oak desk.

"Shut. Up. It was your idea to sign up!" Hikari frowns at this.

"But you signed up too, and I wouldn't have made a big deal about you getting to do it. Unlike some people." She puts her hands on her hips and tucked her mint colored hair behind her ear. Saki rolled her light pink eyes at this.

"Yeah, whatever." Out of habit, she mirrored her sister's actions and tucked her purple hair behind her ears. Hikari sighed, not knowing what to do about her troublesome sister. She smiled and pat her head.

"Oh come on. I know this game is pretty cool, but I'm sure you'll get to be a beta tester too, someday." Saki looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

"Really."

Saki smiled, feeling reassured from her older sister. "But we can worry about that another time. For now, I just want to play the game with my sister." Hikari said. She handed Saki's Nerve Gear to her. Saki knew that there was no point in further arguing, because in the end, she really wanted to play the game, even if her sister knew the ropes better than herself. Not waiting for Hikari, she plugged the Nerve Gear in and said the words that started it all.

"Link Start!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Of course, she ended up in the town of Beginnings. Her nose wrinkled in disgust when she thought of all of the noobs that must reside here. She shrugged, for she was in no place to judge, being a noob herself. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

Slap!

"You bitch! Why didn't you wait for me?!" Hikari had hit Saki over the head with her hand.

"Ow..." Saki sniffled. "'M sorry. I just didn't feel like it." Her eyes widened when she saw her sister raise her hand again, and she quickly added, "But I won't do it again!" Hikari nodded in satisfaction.

"Hey! Wanna go hunting? Ooh~ or we could go look at some shops! I've been saving my money specifically for an elixir I saw. It looked so good~!" Hikari rambled, her avatar's hair flipping back and forth as she waved her head enthusiastically. Saki never payed much attention before, but Hikari's avatar was much uglier than Hikari herself. So was Saki's, but it didn't matter. It wasn't like she was a hopeless romantic looking for love like some losers on here. Saki nods.

"Let's buy an elixir. I'm not in the mood to go hunting today. The monsters I kill never drop enough good stuff." Saki shrugs. Hikari nods. Hikari was known as Kaminari, and Saki had decided to give herself a boy's name by naming herself Ichigo. Their avatars looked nothing alike. Saki had blonde hair and brown eyes, and Hikari had short brown hair, and green eyes. Hikari was now taller than Saki, which was different IRL. Saki was now extremely flat chested, though it was quite the opposite in the real world. Hikari made sure to tease her everyday.

"You can say that again." The two sisters went into a small shop with only about two or three people inside. An old lady stood behind the desk. She smiles at them. Even though she is just apart of the game, and they don't have feelings, Hikari smiles back. Saki rolls her eyes. She can't even begin to count the number of times she has told her sister that she can treat them however she wants. "Hi!" She says cheerfully.

"Why hello there, dearies! What can I help you with today? Would you like to see what's new in stock?" Hikari shakes her head no.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but no. I'm actually here to buy something specific." She informs.

"Oh! A straight-forward girl, are we?"

"Ha! I guess I am!"

Saki wanted to puke. She looked at the old lady and then back at her sister with distaste and boredom. "Just order what you want and get it over with," she moans.

Hikari frowns at her rather rude sibling. "I apologize for her. Anyways, can I buy the Dragon's Blood?" The old lady smiles and nods.

"The five point seven or the nine point eight? Those are the only ones left in stock." Hikari's lower lip pokes out into a pout.

"Oh? You ran out of three point one?" Hikari asks sadly. The old lady nods.

"Yes, a boy named Kirito bought it yesterday." Saki frowned.

"Kirito? What the fuck? What kinda name is that?" Hikari smacked Saki's head again.

"Language!" Saki rubs her head and glares at Hikari.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Hikari turned back to the old lady. "Do you think I could have the nine point eight? It may not be as efficient... But it's better than nothing." She admits.

"That's the spirit!" The old lady picked out a glass vial with a golden liquid in it. She gave it to Hikari, who handed her coins.

"Thank you!" She cried cheerfully as she left. As soon as she stepped outside, she sighed, and her whole posture dropped. Saki frowned.

"What's your problem?" Hikari glared at the ground.

"I don't even like nine point eight. I was really hoping for three point one! Nine point eight sucks. I wasted my coins on it." Saki scoffed, and extended her hand.

"No, you didn't. Give it. I like nine point eight." She smiled. Hikari's eyes lightened up.

"Yay! Here!" She shoved the elixir into her sister's hand. Saki took the elixir, opened it and drank it.

"See? Problem solved!" Saki grinned. Hikari sighed.

"I guess we should go home now. I really only logged in today because I wanted that stupid elixir." She kicked the dirt.

"Eh?! Who logs in just to buy an elixir?!" Saki asks. Hikari groans.

"Me." Saki rolls her eyes.

"Alright. Let's log out then. I still have homework, anyways." Hikari nods and opens up her settings. Saki watches as she scrolls and scrolls and a worried expression crosses her face.

"What? What's wrong?" Saki asks. Hikari's breathing gets faster and faster until she's hyperventilating. "Hikari!"

Hikari looks at her sister. "Where the hell is the log out button?!" She asks frantically. Saki relaxes and lets out a sigh.

"Phew. Thank god. I thought it was something important." She opens up her own menu and scrolls down. "Don't worry. It's just some bug. They'll fix it." Saki says. Hikari still doesn't look convinced. Saki couldn't believe her eyes when her sister fades away.

"H-hey!" Saki yells after her disappearing sister. She blinks, and she's in the Town of Beginnings. Saki looks around and sees that multiple players, not just her, are transporting. "What the hell..?" She starts walking but bumps into someone. "Oi! Watch where you're going dumb ass!" She yells. She looks up to see a boy with black hair looking at her.

"Aha... Gomen..." He chuckles slightly. He rubs his shoulder. She glares at him. "Um, do you know what's going on?" He asks her. She scoffs.

"If I did do you think I would be wasting my time talking to you?" She asks sarcastically. She knew that would've earned a smack. The boy nods in thought, obviously too occupied to care. He smiles, which she guessed would've melted millions of girls' hearts. It would've melted hers... If it weren't made out of stone. "Well I have to find my sister. Good luck." Saki nods before running away.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hikari!"

"Hikari!"

"Hikarriiii!" No use, she's not any where to be found. She sighs, and pauses to take a breath. Someone taps her shoulder. She whirls around, ready to tell them off.

"You should call me by my avatar name, stupid." She turns around and she sees her sister.

"Hikari! Thank goodness! I couldn't find you, and I panicked, and-" Hikari hugs her.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Saki looked up. Hikari frowns. "What? Something on my face?" Saki shakes her head no.

"Actually... It's whats not on your face... Your avatar's gone!" Saki says pointing at her sister's hair. Hikari pulls her hair so that she can look at it. Long mint green hair stared back at her. Her eyes travel back to her sister.

"So's yours!" Hikari was right. Purple hair, pink eyes, and a rather pretty face stared right back at her. Saki looked down.

"Huh?!" Her sister was correct. Her avatar had completely abandoned her. "H-how can this be?" She asked, as if Hikari knew the answer. Hikari shrugs as her response.

"I dunno, but look!" She grabbed Saki's shoulder and pointed her in the direction of where she was pointing. Saki's eyes widened as the protective force field around the Town of Beginnings started to bleed, bright fresh blood. Saki could almost taste the metal entwined with her tongue.

"What the hell..." The force field kept bleeding until a huge cloak was formed out of said blood. "Is that a... GM robe? What's it doing here?" Several groans of wanting to log out dang in her ears.

"What's going on?"

"Can we log out now?"

"Hurry it up!"

Silence fell over the crowd when the GM robe started to speak. "Welcome to my world, my dear players." Saki grit her teeth, already knowing that she despised this guy. "My name is Akihiko Kayaba. As of this moment, I am the only human being alive with control over this world." Hikari grabbed her sister's sleeve.

"Kayaba is the creator if this game." Saki grunted when she sensed the hint of awe in her voice.

"I know that... But what the hell does he think he's doing?" Hikari didn't answer, instead she glanced at the floor.

"You have likely noticed by now that the log-out button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug, I repeat, this is not a bug- it's a feature for Sword Art Online."

Saki glared at the GM robe. "Not a bug? So this shit is on purpose?! That little-"

"From this point onward, you will be unable to freely log out of the game until the summit of this castle is conquered." Hikari gasped.

"Oi! Not even the beta testers were able to finish it!" She exclaimed under her breath.

"Furthermore, the NerveGear cannot be removed or shut down via external means. If forceful means of exit are attempted..."

Everyone stopped breathing.

"...the high-powered microwaves emitted by the NerveGear will scramble your brain and shut down your vital process." Saki's fist were now in small pale balls. She looked at her sister. Hikari's silver eyes were wide, and she was shaking, almost violently.

She wanted to cry; she did. Yet, there was something inside her that snapped, making it impossible. Hikari, on the other hand, was balling, and whaling about possible cruel deaths. "Shut the fuck up," Saki hissed, not really meaning it. Hikari snapped her mouth shut, and aimed her focus back at the GM robe.

"There is no need to worry about your physical bodies back in the real world. The current state of the game and today's fatalities have been covered far and wide on television, radio, and the Internet. The danger that someone will forcefully remove your NerveGear is already diminished. the two-hour offline leeway pool should provide enough time for your physical bodies to be transported to hospitals and other long-term care facilities with proper security, eliminating concerns over your physical well-being. You may rest assured... And focus on conquering the game." Outraged stammering erupted from the audience-captives.

"Wha-? What do you mean? Conquer the game? You expect is to just sit back and enjoy the game when we can't even log out?!" Saki looked at the direction of the voice. It was that kid she talked to earlier. Of course, the Kayaba ignored him and continued.

"However, please proceed with caution. As of this moment, Sword Art Online is no longer a game to you. It is another reality. The standard means player of resurrection will no longer functional they did previously. When your hit points dwindle to zero, your avatar will be permanently deleted..." Saki growled. No, she hadn't meant too, but somehow, it erupted from her throat, and escaped her lips. How could she just sit here? Is this a joke? Because if it was, it's downright cruel.

"...and the NerveGear will destroy your brain."

After those last words, the robe slowly melted away back into blood. Panic burst like fireworks that have been waiting to be lit all year. Hikari shakes Saki's shoulders. "W-what're we gonna do?!" She asked, tears streaming down her pretty face. Saki bit her lip and gave her the best answer she could.

"We survive."

**OoOoOoO**

**BYEEEE**


End file.
